valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Melee Weapons (VC3)
This article is about the Melee Weapons in Valkyria Chronicles 3. For other uses, see Melee Weapons (disambiguation). Melee Weapons are the main weapons of the Armored Tech and Fencer classes. Gallian Wrenches Circa 1935 'Warpick' 'Warpick-A' |Model5 =Warpick-A-5 |Model6 =Warpick-A-6 |Model7 =Warpick-A-7 |Model8 =Warpick-A-8 |Model9 =Warpick-A-9 |Model10 =Warpick-A-F |VsPsnl1 =230 |VsPsnl2 =244 |VsPsnl3 =258 |VsPsnl4 =272 |VsPsnl5 =286 |VsPsnl6 =300 |VsPsnl7 =314 |VsPsnl8 =328 |VsPsnl9 =342 |VsPsnl10 =356 |VsArmor1 =310 |VsArmor2 =347 |VsArmor3 =385 |VsArmor4 =423 |VsArmor5 =461 |VsArmor6 =499 |VsArmor7 =536 |VsArmor8 =574 |VsArmor9 =612 |VsArmor10 =650 |Accrcy1 =99 |Accrcy2 =99 |Accrcy3 =99 |Accrcy4 =99 |Accrcy5 =99 |Accrcy6 =99 |Accrcy7 =99 |Accrcy8 =99 |Accrcy9 =99 |Accrcy10 =99 |Range1 =40 |Range2 =40 |Range3 =40 |Range4 =40 |Range5 =40 |Range6 =40 |Range7 =40 |Range8 =40 |Range9 =40 |Range10 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Shots5 =1 |Shots6 =1 |Shots7 =1 |Shots8 =1 |Shots9 =1 |Shots10 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} Gallian Swords Circa 1935 'Cival' 'Cival-AT' 'Percival' |Model4 =Percival-4 |Model5 =Percival-5 |Model6 =Percival-6 |Model7 =Percival-7 |Model8 =Percival-8 |Model9 =Percival-9 |Model10 =Percival-F |VsPsnl1 =487 |VsPsnl2 =529 |VsPsnl3 =571 |VsPsnl4 =614 |VsPsnl5 =656 |VsPsnl6 =699 |VsPsnl7 =741 |VsPsnl8 =783 |VsPsnl9 =826 |VsPsnl10 =868 |VsArmor1 =61 |VsArmor2 =77 |VsArmor3 =94 |VsArmor4 =111 |VsArmor5 =128 |VsArmor6 =145 |VsArmor7 =161 |VsArmor8 =178 |VsArmor9 =195 |VsArmor10 =212 |Accrcy1 =99 |Accrcy2 =99 |Accrcy3 =99 |Accrcy4 =99 |Accrcy5 =99 |Accrcy6 =99 |Accrcy7 =99 |Accrcy8 =99 |Accrcy9 =99 |Accrcy10 =99 |Range1 =40 |Range2 =40 |Range3 =40 |Range4 =40 |Range5 =40 |Range6 =40 |Range7 =40 |Range8 =40 |Range9 =40 |Range10 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Shots5 =1 |Shots6 =1 |Shots7 =1 |Shots8 =1 |Shots9 =1 |Shots10 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} 'Percival-AT' |Model7 =Percival-AT-7 |Model8 =Percival-AT-8 |Model9 =Percival-AT-9 |Model10 =Percival-AT-F |VsPsnl1 =412 |VsPsnl2 =438 |VsPsnl3 =464 |VsPsnl4 =491 |VsPsnl5 =517 |VsPsnl6 =544 |VsPsnl7 =570 |VsPsnl8 =596 |VsPsnl9 =623 |VsPsnl10 =649 |VsArmor1 =302 |VsArmor2 =334 |VsArmor3 =367 |VsArmor4 =400 |VsArmor5 =433 |VsArmor6 =466 |VsArmor7 =498 |VsArmor8 =531 |VsArmor9 =564 |VsArmor10 =597 |Accrcy1 =99 |Accrcy2 =99 |Accrcy3 =99 |Accrcy4 =99 |Accrcy5 =99 |Accrcy6 =99 |Accrcy7 =99 |Accrcy8 =99 |Accrcy9 =99 |Accrcy10 =99 |Range1 =40 |Range2 =40 |Range3 =40 |Range4 =40 |Range5 =40 |Range6 =40 |Range7 =40 |Range8 =40 |Range9 =40 |Range10 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Shots5 =1 |Shots6 =1 |Shots7 =1 |Shots8 =1 |Shots9 =1 |Shots10 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} Gallian Mauls Circa 1935 'HBS' |Model2 =HBS-2 |Model3 =HBS-3 |Model4 =HBS-4 |Model5 =HBS-5 |Model6 =HBS-6 |Model7 =HBS-7 |Model8 =HBS-8 |Model9 =HBS-9 |Model10 =HBS-F |VsPsnl1 =124 |VsPsnl2 =140 |VsPsnl3 =156 |VsPsnl4 =172 |VsPsnl5 =188 |VsPsnl6 =204 |VsPsnl7 =220 |VsPsnl8 =236 |VsPsnl9 =252 |VsPsnl10 =268 |VsArmor1 =580 |VsArmor2 =617 |VsArmor3 =655 |VsArmor4 =692 |VsArmor5 =730 |VsArmor6 =767 |VsArmor7 =805 |VsArmor8 =842 |VsArmor9 =880 |VsArmor10 =917 |Accrcy1 =99 |Accrcy2 =99 |Accrcy3 =99 |Accrcy4 =99 |Accrcy5 =99 |Accrcy6 =99 |Accrcy7 =99 |Accrcy8 =99 |Accrcy9 =99 |Accrcy10 =99 |Range1 =40 |Range2 =40 |Range3 =40 |Range4 =40 |Range5 =40 |Range6 =40 |Range7 =40 |Range8 =40 |Range9 =40 |Range10 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Shots5 =1 |Shots6 =1 |Shots7 =1 |Shots8 =1 |Shots9 =1 |Shots10 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} 'HBS-A' |Model5 =HBS-A-5 |Model6 =HBS-A-6 |Model7 =HBS-A-7 |Model8 =HBS-A-8 |Model9 =HBS-A-9 |Model10 =HBS-A-F |VsPsnl1 =330 |VsPsnl2 =348 |VsPsnl3 =367 |VsPsnl4 =385 |VsPsnl5 =404 |VsPsnl6 =422 |VsPsnl7 =441 |VsPsnl8 =463 |VsPsnl9 =481 |VsPsnl10 =500 |VsArmor1 =620 |VsArmor2 =662 |VsArmor3 =705 |VsArmor4 =747 |VsArmor5 =790 |VsArmor6 =832 |VsArmor7 =875 |VsArmor8 =926 |VsArmor9 =968 |VsArmor10 =1011 |Accrcy1 =99 |Accrcy2 =99 |Accrcy3 =99 |Accrcy4 =99 |Accrcy5 =99 |Accrcy6 =99 |Accrcy7 =99 |Accrcy8 =99 |Accrcy9 =99 |Accrcy10 =99 |Range1 =40 |Range2 =40 |Range3 =40 |Range4 =40 |Range5 =40 |Range6 =40 |Range7 =40 |Range8 =40 |Range9 =40 |Range10 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Shots5 =1 |Shots6 =1 |Shots7 =1 |Shots8 =1 |Shots9 =1 |Shots10 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} 'HBS-AT' |Model10 =HBS-AT-F |VsPsnl1 =180 |VsPsnl2 =207 |VsPsnl3 =234 |VsPsnl4 =261 |VsPsnl5 =288 |VsPsnl6 =315 |VsPsnl7 =342 |VsPsnl8 =369 |VsPsnl9 =396 |VsPsnl10 =423 |VsArmor1 =710 |VsArmor2 =767 |VsArmor3 =824 |VsArmor4 =881 |VsArmor5 =938 |VsArmor6 =995 |VsArmor7 =1052 |VsArmor8 =1109 |VsArmor9 =1166 |VsArmor10 =1223 |Accrcy1 =99 |Accrcy2 =99 |Accrcy3 =99 |Accrcy4 =99 |Accrcy5 =99 |Accrcy6 =99 |Accrcy7 =99 |Accrcy8 =99 |Accrcy9 =99 |Accrcy10 =99 |Range1 =40 |Range2 =40 |Range3 =40 |Range4 =40 |Range5 =40 |Range6 =40 |Range7 =40 |Range8 =40 |Range9 =40 |Range10 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Shots5 =1 |Shots6 =1 |Shots7 =1 |Shots8 =1 |Shots9 =1 |Shots10 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} Captured Wrenches Circa 1935 'Warpick R' |VsPsnl1 =227 |VsArmor1 =367 |Accrcy1 =99 |Range1 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'MR2' |Model2 = |Model3 = |Model4 = |VsPsnl1 =176 |VsPsnl2 =197 |VsPsnl3 =234 |VsPsnl4 =244 |VsArmor1 =333 |VsArmor2 =341 |VsArmor3 =387 |VsArmor4 =401 |Accrcy1 =99 |Accrcy2 =99 |Accrcy3 =99 |Accrcy4 =99 |Range1 =40 |Range2 =40 |Range3 =40 |Range4 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =B |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =HP Down |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =HP Down }} 'Yule' |VsPsnl1 =267 |VsArmor1 =420 |Accrcy1 =99 |Range1 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} Captured Swords Circa 1935 'Sch' |Model2 = |Model3 = |Model4 = |VsPsnl1 =350 |VsPsnl2 =381 |VsPsnl3 =420 |VsPsnl4 =481 |VsArmor1 =227 |VsArmor2 =230 |VsArmor3 =241 |VsArmor4 =253 |Accrcy1 =99 |Accrcy2 =99 |Accrcy3 =99 |Accrcy4 =99 |Range1 =40 |Range2 =40 |Range3 =40 |Range4 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =B |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =-HP }} 'Steel-Hearts' Nagisa's trademark weapon, unlock by entering 5GEJZPR7QCGXW6PY and clearing the mission "Little Wings Challenge" |VsPsnl1 =521 |VsArmor1 =381 |Accrcy1 =99 |Range1 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Gnir' |VsPsnl1 =524 |VsArmor1 =371 |Accrcy1 =99 |Range1 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Eberouge' |VsPsnl1 =631 |VsArmor1 =405 |Accrcy1 =99 |Range1 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Shido' |VsPsnl1 =642 |VsArmor1 =424 |Accrcy1 =99 |Range1 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Fleck' (フレック) |VsPsnl1 = 676 |VsArmor1 = 430 |Accrcy1 = 99 |Range1 = 40 |Shots1 = 1 |Suppress1 = C |Effect1 = None }} Captured Mauls Circa 1935 'HBSR' |VsPsnl1 =170 |VsArmor1 =1100 |Accrcy1 =99 |Range1 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'VB Sch' |Model2 = |VsPsnl1 =210 |VsPsnl2 =330 |VsArmor1 =1220 |VsArmor2 =1528 |Accrcy1 =99 |Accrcy2 =99 |Range1 =40 |Range2 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None }} 'Gunn' |VsPsnl1 =300 |VsArmor1 =1957 |Accrcy1 =99 |Range1 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Valholl SP B' |VsPsnl1 =340 |VsArmor1 =1510 |Accrcy1 =99 |Range1 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Crowbar' Crowbar is unlocked by entering a code that come with Nendoroid Riela Marcellis action figure. The color of Crowbar resembles Riela's hair and she also wears a similar ribbon.OR you can get with in the Extra missions. |VsPsnl1 =660 |VsArmor1 =2500 |Accrcy1 =99 |Range1 =40 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} Trivia *Armoured Tech wrenches that are bought are a lot more powerful than those bought in VCII, making it much easier for techs to kill enemies that are not a really low level. *While tech weapons are basically hammers with wrenchs attached, the Warpick-A series eventually becomes a fully fledged axe with a small wrench fitted on the back. *Imca classed as a Fencer actually has unparalleled long-range anti-armor/personnel firepower once armed with a high-power maul or sword, due to her special power Open Fire which increases power based on how strong her weaponry is. This allows Imca to bypass the massive defense debuff that fencers received in Valkyria Chronicles 3, albeit only if the level has SPs. Category:Weapons Category:VC3 Weapons